The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies and particularly to a character inputting method and device and an intelligent terminal.
When a character is to be input on an application interface of an intelligent terminal widely applied at present, a virtual key arranged in a virtual on-screen keyboard layout of the intelligent terminal needs to be selected by using an input control device, but typically the keys arranged on the input control device are not in a one-to-one correspondence with virtual keys in the virtual on-screen keyboard layout due to a limited number of keys, so a user inputting the character needs to select the desired virtual key by moving the focus by means of navigation keys (Up, Down, Left and Right keys) on the input control device.